slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Signum's Toybox
"God damned wolfer." This page is for all of Signum's characters she's brought over from her home dimension. They may not be used to a great length in a lot of roleplays, and will only be present when Signum is, so they don't deserve their own individual pages. If you want more roleplays with any of these characters, just ask! A special Roleplay here could be made, or one could be created on Skype or preferably Discord. All characters here have the same reason for being on The Far, Far Range; Signum has plucked them up from her home dimension and decided to take them with her to one of her other favorite universes, AKA the Slime Rancher one. If you're interested in their pasts, ask in the comments bellow. Caine Marbh My favourite child. Caine is Co-Owned with Xepisia. Bio Caine Marbh, formerly named Robert Wormwood, is a bounty hunter hailing from Britain. He is Signum's favorite. Favorite child. He is a reality bender, and therefore will only die when it is scheduled that he will die. Therefore he's very open and does whatever he pleases whenever he wishes, assuming no negitive consequences. He regrets it soon after. Trivia * If he dies, he comes back in perfect condition after unless it's his scheduled death date. He's currently 26(?), death date unknown(?). * At high levels of emotion he can sometimes tear apart the bonds of reality, though they are fixed right after by an angry god. * Suey Sue. * Raging alcoholic. But good with his drink. * One of his goals he set himself in his life was to sleep with everyone he meets who it's legal to do so with. ** Apart from Ryung. No one likes her. ** As a result, he's very flirtatious. * Pansexual, with a male preference. * mOST OF HIS FAMILY IS DEAD AND HE SECRETLY HATES LIFE AND HATES HIMSELF AND- ** To hide his angst he adopts a lot of kids. And adults to if I'm honest. Gallery cainebust.png smol caine.png Caine Marbh.png Kai Caley and Dinah Itty bitty Kaitty cat. Bio Kai Caley is a very in the closet Asian teenager. He's currently in a group with a few young individuals who are looking to take down a huge government organisation that deals in both magic and science. And torture. And Caine. They really hate Caine like their life is devoted to smiting him. He's pretty grouchy, and doesn't like people all to much. He has a ghost companion possessing him he named Dinah, who he often makes take the form of a pink/purple feline. They can amplify his electric powers due to their physical form being water based. Trivia * Drinks and tries to smoke but he's bad with it. * Has a boyfriend but is ashamed about his sexuality (Bisexual). * Used to be part of a large organised crime gang that dealt in human trafficking and drug dealing, along with Chaiton. * IT'S IRONIC COS HE LOVES CATS AND HATES DOGS Gallery Kai by mixieroast-dal1ucx.png Kai Caley.png Chaiton and Valerie A little game of cat and dog Bio Chaiton was Kai's old best friend - to be honest, still one of his best friends - when they were in a gang together. He has a quick temper and a flirtatious manor, and his powers and abilities are water based. He used to go douse a place with water and Kai would set it off sparking. Dream team. Ultimate bromance. He has a summonable sassy wolf named Valerie, who's around the size of a bear and can electrify their water. Trivia * He's still with the gang, and sadly due to his friend's betrayal to the gang leader, he's made to attack him on sight, so they often catch up on old times as they tear into each others throats with their edgy anime boy teeth. * Jealous of Kai's boyfriend lmao. ** He isn't even gay but like THATS MY FREN ** Reminds me of Mitch. Kai don't start collecting yandere's to rival Caine's army. * IT'S IRONIC COS HE LOVES DOGS AND HATES CATS * Designs adopted from Derp and Squidy. Gallery Valerie.gif Squidys Bad Boy.png Aase and Azura This way- no, this way! Bio Aase and Azura are a pair of female Kaos Cats belonging to a couple of vampire hunters. Being Kaos Cats, they have a normal cat, demon cat, and a joint conjoined form. Aase is a strong fighter with a headstrong attitude, whereas Azura is more reserved and only joins a fight if she sees the utmost need for it. They're heavily biased against vampires and will always be untrusting of them. Trivia * Pretty chill most of the time. * Young and curious. * Aase is homosexual and Azura is heterosexual. Due to how their species functions this means it's nearly impossible they will ever have kits. * Stays close to Signum since they really wanna get home to their daddies. * Designs adopted from Pink. Gallery Red eyes white cat.jpg Blue eyes black cat.jpg Akeldama No, Luci, come back! Bio Akeldama is the familiar of the daughter of satan himself, named Luci. That kid has zero survival instinct. The imp is easily irritated and serious, often ticked off by the child they're meant to protect, but they care about her dearly and will protect her with their life. Down to their current separation from their master.... they're not very nice. Trivia * Name means 'fields of blood'. * They/them pronouns. * Very very very grumpy kitty. ** They will mess you up tbh. * Kinetic powahs. * Catnip addiction ** It makes them act like an actual kitty. * Design adopted from Pink. Gallery Kitty kitty.jpg Nathan Sharp and The Weaver He looks like a cow trying to learn to dance! Bio Th͎a҉͔̦t̖͚͔ͅ'҉̠̳͉̪s̳̥̯̳̤ ̺̜̲̪̻n̵̝o͎̠͓t̨̰̙̲̱̞̪̣ ̥f̴̯͚o̧̖̦̻͕r̬̣̭̯̘̗ ̷̥̫̟̳̼y̙ͅo̭̤̺͚͠u̪͓̪̗͍ ̺̠̫̲̤̯t͍̜̗͇͉o̰̯ ̡͙̜̦͖͎k̙̯͔͡n͜o͍̩̟͇͞w ̠͉̘̣;̢̩̹̪̙͓)̩̜ Trivia * c͘al͠l̡ ̡m͢ę ͟boss ͡;̡) * and́ ̸i͘t͟'s ̷s͢ebas͘t̵ian,̶ no͏t͡ ̧t҉h͏e͏ w̧eav̵er͟.̢ ҉ * ha͟h̴ tha͟t c̶at̕ ҉a͠b̡ov͢e ̴u̵s̵ is̴ ̵àdora͢b̴l͢e Gallery Output_uZzTfY.gif|Bro is such a wimp. By the way, I'm the prettier twin ;3 Category:MixieRoast's Pages